Why Not
by DracoHermioneSupporter
Summary: Draco and Hermione are named Head Boy and Head Girl and they are both found shopping in Diagon Alley, when Hermione notices that Draco is avioding her. Based on Hilary Duff's hit song Why Not?


Why Not  
  
~+You act like you don't know me  
  
When you see me on the street  
  
You're makin' like i turn you off  
  
When I know you think I'm sweet+~  
  
Hermione Granger was walking down a street in Diagon Alley two days before her seventh year at Hogwarts would start. She had gotten a letter from Hogwarts that read:  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
We are very happy and pleased to inform you that you are our Head Girl this year. I hope that you will take this responsibility very seriously like we expect a great, young woman like you to handle things. Also, you will be in charge of taking care of escorting the First Years off the Hogwarts Express into the boats that all head to Hogwarts and the rest of the years on the carriages.  
  
You will be staying in the Head Boy and Head Girl dormitories on the fourth floor at school. The password is Polyjuice Potion. Once again, we are very proud of you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
A face suddenely appeared the Hermione and it was the face of Draco Malfoy. They had been dating for a year now, so Hermione was more than happy to see him. She tries calling over to him, but he just looks at her and walks away. 'What's wrong with him,' she wonders. She follows him inside Flourish and Blotts bookstore.  
  
~+It don't have to be like that  
  
I guess you're insecure  
  
If you say what's on your mind  
  
I might answer 'Sure'+~  
  
Hermione confronts Draco and says, "What's wrong? Are you just too proud to say to people that you have a Mudblood girlfriend, is that it Draco, huh?" Her voice climbs up to a much louder tone than she intended to speak in. Draco is speechless and leads her outside of the bookstore. "What's wrong with you? Don't you care about me anymore, anymore at all?" Hermione looked at him sternly and furiously.  
  
~+So I walk a little slower  
  
And I try to catch your eye  
  
Sometimes, it's so hard to see  
  
The good things passing by+~  
  
Hermione starts to walk off and then slows down. Hermione looks back to where Draco was standing and keeps walking, but slowing down her pace. Tears form behind her lovely deep, chocolate brown eyes as she enters into the Three Broomsticks. She sits at the bar and orders a butterbeer.  
  
~+There may never be a sign  
  
NO flashing neon light  
  
Telling you to make your move  
  
Or when the time is right+~  
  
Draco stood there, not knowing what to do. He looked around and then ran off into the Three Broomsticks without consciously thinking. That was the only place that Hermione could have gone to then. He opens up the doors to find Hermione sitting at the bar, crying. Draco frowns and walks up slowly to her.  
  
~+Why not  
  
Take a crazy chance  
  
Why not  
  
Do a crazy dance  
  
If you lose the moment  
  
You might lose a lot  
  
So... why not  
  
Why not+~  
  
Hermione lifts her head and tears are streaming down her beautiful cheeks. The bartender comes over, who happens to be half-veela and she asks her what is wrong. Hermione looks down at the bar counter and tells her what happened and the fight that happened between her and her boyfriend. The bartender says, "The butterbeer is on the house, you don't look too good right now. That boyfriend of yours must be some sort of a prat to do that to you." She shook her head and gave out another hot, frothy mug of butterbeer to another customer. Hermione wipes away a tear and then says to herself, very quietly, "Why does loving someone hurt so much all of a sudden?" She looked down again at the counter, until she suddenely felt a cold hand on her shoulder. It was without a doubt Draco Malfoy's hand. Hermione pulled away, so Draco sat down next to her and whispered, "I'm really sorry Hermione. I wasn't think any of those things that you said to me, I was thinking for your safety, you know what would happen if father happened to escape Azkaban. He would try and hurt the people that I love most and you, love, are the most precious person to me." He picked her face up as he gazed into her eyes. Hermione made out a half-smile as she held his hand. "That doesn't mean that you get off the hook that easily, Draco Malfoy." He smiled and wiped away the last tear away from her pretty face and said, "Your wish is my command. Let's get out of here."  
  
+~You always, dress in yellow  
  
When you wanna dress in gold  
  
Instead of listening to your heart  
  
You do just what you're told  
  
You keep waiting where you are  
  
For what, you'll never know  
  
Let's just get into your car  
  
And go, baby, go+~  
  
Hermione said, "Okay, as long as you're following your heart and not what your father taught you. I couldn't stand him and you know that." She smiled as she gripped his hand harder as they walked out of the pub. He led her onto his Nimbus 2001 and sat her down in front of him as they raced back to the Malfoy Manor and soon they were in his bedroom.  
  
~+Oh... oh  
  
I could be the one  
  
for you  
  
Oh... yeah  
  
Maybe yes,  
  
maybe no  
  
Oh... oh  
  
It could be the thing to do  
  
What I'm saying is  
  
You gotta let me know  
  
You'll never get to heaven or even to L.A.  
  
If you don't believe theres a way  
  
Why not  
  
Take a star from the sky  
  
Why not  
  
Spread your wings and fly  
  
It might take a little  
  
And it might take a lot  
  
But... why not  
  
Why not+~  
  
As they smiled at each other, they were soon entranced in an embrace and a very passionate kiss. It seemed unbreakable and Draco pushed Hermione back into his bed. Hermione grinned up at him as Draco took off his shirt and kissed her while exploring her body with his slender fingered hands. A moan escaped from Hermione's mouth as this continued. 'I'm in heaven,' she thought as he thought, 'You are heaven. I feel free from my father's bond and I will never let go of you, love.' Stopping for a second he looked at her for a while and then said, "I love you." He kissed her right after he heard, "I love you more and you're the only one for me." She smiled and pulled his face towards hers, entangling them in another kiss. 


End file.
